


FairyTail Boys x Female Reader

by Kitten1o3



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1o3/pseuds/Kitten1o3
Summary: This will contain only Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus; plus you! If I make any errors, let me know. I'll do my best to make good smut, so correct me on my grammar and any misspells as well.





	FairyTail Boys x Female Reader

_I run through my burnt town, tears welling in my eyes. I run to my small house, but stop in the middle of the street. All the buildings have been toppled over, the town is silent. There are no screaming, no one. Only bodies litter the ground, the street died red and sticky with blood. I start to slowly walk over to my house, The ceiling pressed in, the walls crumpled. Blood litters the rocks, and I hold my breath. My family is all I had. I was poor. . . our house made of the waste of bricks and the ceiling is metal._

_I was the only one whom had survived in my whole town. As you could say, my parents unknowingly  saved my life when they asked me to go into the forest to pick berries. All that's left is the large trail, monstrous footprints the size of a wagon, giant holes pushed through hills._ _I left after that, looking for a new home. My heart was shattered, no one left to love me. I climbed up a mountain, a quiet one, the forbidden mountain of my village._

 _That's when I met her, Hermes Trismegistus. . the dragon ruler of all elements._ _I was five when I climbed up the mountain. I saw her in all of her glory- she was resting by a small river, until she spotted me. She slowly stood up, her white scales gleaming of pure white, her crystal blue eyes. She got surrounded by a bright light, the light shrinking. The light fades until she is a few feet away from me, and as far as I could remember, she was gorgeous. I will never forget those crystal eyes of hers- looking straight through my very soul._

_"A small human child? What are you doing here?" Her voice is as sweet as honey, silky as milk. Her voice stays even, and my eyes start to water. I turn to look at my village, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. "It is unfortunate child. . no one survived." I turn to her, and she bends down, her silky white dress flowing in the wind, her hair the brightest of yellows._

_"You're safe child. I shall raise you." She presses her lips to my forehead, and I smile._ _As years go on, she taught me of the basic elements, how to take control of them, use them. Air, water, fire, and earth. She taught me how to consume the elements, and use them against my opponents. She cast a spell on me- allowing me to have her powers and bodily functions of her kind._

_She taught me to shapeshift, control nature to my will. I could heal others. . control lightening and thunder, I could summon blizzards on will. I could summon the power of the forest, letting me have extraordinary growth. She would always tell me that I looked so much like her as she was younger. . that I would grow to become beautiful._

_But one day, I was twelve; she disappeared. I left to check on the family of deer nearby. . . and she was gone. I looked everywhere. All I could fine was a pure white ribbon. . . the one that always tied her hair. She could change it into anything. . jewelry, scarfs, ear rings. ._

_I pick up that ribbon, and I focus on it, I could feel it lengthen out, turning to a scarf. I wrap it around my neck, and I climb down the mountain. I have to find her. . . I couldn't lose my family again. I went through the forest, anger seeping through me. I ran, transforming into a smaller dragon, a skill and gift she gave to me just days earlier. She called me her daughter._

_I fly through the air, my magic straining after hours of flying. I see a small town, and land on the outside of it. I left my dragon form, relaxing as I saw my palms. I reach up, grabbing onto the scarf._

_I was so lost in sight-seeing, I ran into a someone. "I-I'm so sorry!" I say, not used to speaking to other humans. He gives a smile, running a hand through his pink hair._

_"It's no problem! I'm Natsu! What's your name?" He asks, reaching out his hand. I stare at it, cautiously pressing mine to his._

_"(Y/n)." I say quietly, pressing the scarf back over my mouth. I watch him as he looks me over, and I avoid his look._

_"You need new clothes. Hey! Where are you going?" He asks, and I shrug. I look around, and I look down at my feet. I pulled away my scarf._

_"I have no where to go. . ." I say quietly, fighting back tears. I jump as he suddenly grabs my free hand, and starts running through the crowd. He smiles back at me, and I give a small one back. He then stops in front of a building,_

_"I wanted to come to FairyTail! I'm glad you came with me, so we can both go in together!" He cheers, pulling me into the building. I look around, and I tried to shrink away from all the adults staring at us, but Natsu stood firm. "I want to join FairyTail!" He shouts, and the old man sitting on the counter opens one eye. I try to pull my hand away, the adults start to pick on Natsu. I gently squeeze his hand, and he tugged me forward._

_"How about this kid. . . well kids. . . fight me and I'll vouch for you both!" A guy with hair standing upward says, a black pipe hanging from his lip. Natsu agrees, and I stand by to watch._ _Natsu got enough hits in, and he passed! My heart skipped a beat with excitement, but he got badly hurt. He limped to a table with a smile, and I_ _approach him. I raise my hand, closing my eyes. I whisper a small incantation, and a green circle appears from my hand. Small green ribbons fly out of it, surrounding him. They fly around him, enveloping him in a white light. When the light  dies down, he is fully healed as if nothing happened. I hear a few gasps around me, and I ignore them. Natsu smiles widely, making me smile as well. He pulled me into a hug, and I gently hug back. He nudges me over to the weird and funny man, and gives my a thumb up._

 _I sigh, whispering multiple spells under my breath. My feet leave the ground, fire and lightening in each of my hands. I summon wings, flying me into the air, and I throw the balls of pure magical energy at him. He dodges the fire ball, it expanding to two feet, and burned a hole through the floor and dirt. He gets caught into the lightening, his unruly scream filling the air as his body gets burned by the lightening. I swipe my hand, the spell ending. I do the same spell as earlier, and he slowly stand up without a scratch._ _I smile widely, getting a (f/c) stamp on my chest. I look at Natsu, smiling widely at him. I hug him, whispering a small thanks._

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Thats the end of the prologue! Now you have a basic idea of what talents you have, so no difficulties! Sometimes this backstory wont be included in some of the random chapters, and I'll let you know if your life is based on the prologue!


End file.
